


words unsaid

by lip2jin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lip2jin/pseuds/lip2jin
Summary: where heejin’s past comes to haunt herORheejin’s ex crush comes back to town





	words unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is a chaotic mess and a result of writing it mostly after midnight over a course of many months. here we go

 

 

 

 

 

“Mom, what are the movers doing in our backyard?” Heejin nervously asked as she stepped into the kitchen. She was woken up by the sound of thumping and men yelling outside her window.

 

It was a hot summer day, the sun was already blazing and it wasn’t even noon yet. She took another look outside the kitchen window.

 

“Didn’t I tell you sweetheart?” Heejin absentmindedly glanced towards her mother, suddenly distracted by the car pulling up the guest house driveway.

 

“No.”

 

“Our old friends are coming to stay in the guest house for a while.”

 

Heejin scrunched up her nose. She sat down across her busy mother, stealing her coffee for a quick sip. Her parents rarely ever let people stay in their guest house, and especially not for a long period of time.

 

“Which old friends?”

 

Heejin brought up the mug to her mouth, taking a gulp of the lukewarm coffee.

 

At the same time her mother spoke, Heejin noticed a girl getting out of the passenger side of the car. _That really can’t be.._

“Remember the Kim’s? They have a daughter your age.”

 

Heejin choked on her coffee.

 

Her mother finally looked up at her daughter for the first time that morning. She squinted her eyes, examining her only child.

 

“I’m going to ask for you to be on your best behavior.” She sternly said, a finger pointing in Heejin’s direction. She crossed her arms, almost challenging her mother.

 

“Only if you give me some money for back to school clothes shopping.”

 

Her mom immediately scowled, but after a couple seconds, it turned into a grin.

 

“I’ll only allow it if you bring Hyunjin along.”

 

Heejin gulped. She hadn’t thought about that name in years. After all this time, she made herself forget about the major crush she had on the school’s outcast.

 

What was she going to do now that Hyunjin has come back?

 

 

Heejin shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of their limo. Other days she would feel smug getting driven around, but today was not those days. The limo was parked in their round driveway.

 

She looked out the window on her side, gazing at their big trunked tree in the middle of their front yard. She thought about all the days she spent sitting on that tree trunk when she was in elementary school.

 

The car door opened tentatively, Heejin held her breath before she averted her eyes towards the girl. Hyunjin slid in next to her. She was wearing a gray hoodie under a green flannel jacket, a huge contrast to Heejin’s white summer dress.

 

She wanted to question why Hyunjin was all bundled up, but the driver spoke up.

 

“To the mall, Miss Heejin?”

 

She nodded dumbly, even though she was sure the driver couldn’t see her through the barrier.

 

The drive to the mall was a long one. It drove her nuts that Hyunjin chose to sit next to her, of all the space the limo had.

They haven’t spoken even a single word to each other.

 

Heejin let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw them get off the highway towards the huge mall. She heard some shuffling next to her. Hyunjin had shed off her flannel jacket, holding it close to her as she looks out her window, almost wistfully.

 

If Heejin really wanted to say something, she’d ask how Hyunjin has been all these years, but she didn’t. She just couldn’t.

 

Hyunjin was always a quiet girl, so Heejin knew there was no chance of her speaking up first. She groaned internally. Heejin was not used to this. Feeling like an absolute chaotic mess.

 

It was kind of crazy how Heejin’s heart thumped the same way it did when she first realized her crush on the girl sitting next to her. They were just about to start sixth grade when Hyunjin’s family suddenly moved away.

 

Now, it will be their senior year in high school.

 

Nearly six years and Heejin’s feelings haven’t changed one bit. Hyunjin looks the same, but with more defined features. Her cheeks aren’t nearly as puffy as they used to be. Heejin is still drawn to the aura she has about her.

 

A sense of mysteriousness.

 

Even when they were younger, they barely spoke a word to each other. Heejin’s parents always invited their family over for dinners and parties, bringing Hyunjin along even though she really didn’t look like she wanted to be there.

 

Heejin’s mother always told her to include Hyunjin in anything fun that they did, but Heejin’s friends would give Hyunjin weird looks and whisper to Heejin that they shouldn’t hang out with her.

 

If it was anyone else, Heejin wouldn’t have thought twice about excluding. But Hyunjin made her think twice.

 

“Miss Heejin? We have arrived.” Heejin had been lost in her thoughts, not realizing that she’s been staring at Hyunjin’s side profile all this time.

 

Except it wasn’t her side profile anymore.

 

Hyunjin was staring right at her, expecting or waiting for Heejin to answer her driver.

 

Heejin gulped nervously, praying that she wasn’t being so obvious. She broke eye contact first.

 

“Thank you.” Heejin finally said. She didn’t notice Hyunjin slipping out first while she turned to her driver to discuss the details of their pick up.

 

She clumsily pried open her door, stumbling out onto the sidewalk and swinging forward when her shoe wedge got caught in the sewer crate.

 

Heejin was ready to face all sorts of shame and embarrassment, but then she felt two arms holding her up. Heejin let out a shaky breathe, but didn’t dare look up, knowing who those arms belonged to.

 

What she did not expect was what came next.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Heejin slowly lifted her head, locking eyes with Hyunjin. She allowed herself to drown for just a split second into those deep brown eyes.

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

Heejin mindlessly went through a rack of clothes on clearance. Hyunjin hasn’t said another word since they have arrived. How were they supposed to shop together if they didn’t communicate?

 

“Heejin! I thought that was you.”

 

She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Heejin saw Hyunjin from the corner of her eye, she was turning towards the new voice.

 

Jungeun leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Heejin blushed deeply, glancing quickly at Hyunjin to gauge her reaction. She might have totally forgotten that Jungeun works at the mall.

 

“Who’s this?” Jungeun looked pointedly at the quiet figure looming behind Heejin.

 

Heejin stuttered. “Th-this is Hyunjin.”

 

Jungeun nodded towards Hyunjin in greeting, earning back a short wave.

 

“I’m Jungeun, Heejin’s-“

 

“Friend!”

 

Heejin internally cringed when she noticed Jungeun’s left eyebrow shoot up in curiosity. Truth be told, Heejin had no idea what Jungeun would have said. They have only been seeing each other for a month now and weren’t quite officially something yet.

 

“Hello.”

 

Hyunjin’s voice brought Heejin out of her train of thoughts. She looked at the girl who actually spoke. The awkward air was suffocating, and she really wanted to leave. Immediately. Her eyes darted around, looking for the nearest exit.

 

“I’ll text you.” She quickly told Jungeun, not even sparing her another glance as she pulled Hyunjin out of the store.

 

She pulled out her phone and dialed her driver. Heejin wasn’t sure what she was feeling embarrassed about, Jungeun seeing her with Hyunjin or Hyunjin seeing her with Jungeun.

 

Hyunjin cleared her throat awkwardly. Heejin gave her a look of confusion while she held her phone to her ear. She followed Hyunjin’s gaze down to their intertwined hands.

 

Heejin let go as if she had touched hot lava. She missed the hint of a smile on Hyunjin’s face, already having turned her whole body away from the slightly taller girl.

 

The limo approached from across the parking lot, honking as it drove up to the sidewalk. The window rolled down, revealing Heejin’s driver.

 

“Miss, it has not even been an hour yet. Are you sure you want to head home?”

 

Heejin felt sorry that they had driven all this way for her to flee without even buying a single article of clothing, but she wanted to go home. She didn’t even think to ask Hyunjin what she wanted to do.

 

So she flung the door open and pulled Hyunjin inside without another word. Her driver got the message, loud and clear.

 

 

The limo came to a slow stop in Heejin’s driveway. She was mindlessly staring at the array of alcohol the car’s see through fridge had at the other side of the seats.

 

She missed Hyunjin giving her a final look before she opened the door and left, leaving Heejin to continue doing whatever she was doing. She groaned the minute the door shut, grasping her hair out of frustration.

 

The door on her side opened. “Miss, your mother wants to see you.” Heejin let out an even louder groan, if that were even possible.

 

Hyunjin was long gone as Heejin bounced up the stairs leading to her front door. She went straight to her mother’s study, where she was ninety nine percent of the time.

 

It was empty. _That’s weird,_ Heejin thought. _Where could she be?_

She heard the back door close, followed by a stern voice calling for her.

 

Heejin was a mess. An absolute mess. Ever since Hyunjin showed up, she hasn’t been thinking straight. She needs to get it together before she gets into some serious trouble.

 

“What’s this I hear about going all the way to the mall and not buying anything?”

 

Maybe she’s already in trouble.

 

 

The echoing buzz intensified in Heejin’s dream. She was standing in her backyard, smiling back at Hyunjin, leaning in before a bright light flashed.

 

“Earth to Heejin?”

 

Heejin’s eyes abruptly opened, bolting upwards to fend herself from the sudden intruder.

 

They caught her arm before she could strike. “What in the world were you dreaming about?”

 

Heejin gaped at her friend like some fish. She didn’t know how to answer her, but thankfully it was dropped before she could make something up.

 

“Never mind that, there’s someone sitting in your tree.”

 

The sentence didn’t quite register in Heejin’s mind. “What are you even doing here, Yerim?”

 

“Jungeun mentioned your run-in with her at the mall yesterday.”

 

Heejin’s morning brain gears kicked alive at the mention of her sort of girlfriend, sort of not girlfriend. Then she finally registered what Yerim had said a couple seconds ago.

 

She flew down the left staircase, flinging the entrance door open, revealing their round driveway. Hyunjin was perched on the tree, facing away from the house.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Hyunjin didn’t flinch, or spare a glance her way. Heejin huffed, crossing her arms. She noticed Yerim standing in the entry way, watching on as she sucked on a lollipop in her mouth. Heejin internally rolled her eyes before she focused her attention back on Hyunjin.

 

“This is _my_ tree.” This caught Hyunjin’s attention.

 

“You realize how ridiculous you sound?” Heejin was surprised at the jab, but more so surprised that she actually spoke. She cocked her head, trying her best to look offended.

 

“How rude.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Heejin was shocked at the behavior Hyunjin was exhibiting. This wasn’t like her, from what she knew anyway.

 

“Is something wrong?” Heejin decided to forget the fact that the other girl was intruding on her special tree. She also forgot that Yerim was still there, suspiciously watching them now as they interacted.

 

“None of your business.”

 

Heejin stepped up onto the tree, settling herself on the other big branch opposite of Hyunjin. “It kind of is if you’re going to sit on _my_ tree.”

 

The clearly upset girl let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine.”

 

“So what’s wrong?”

 

After a moment of silence, Hyunjin spoke up. “None of your business.” And with that, she jumped off the tree and walked away quickly, disappearing behind Heejin’s mansion.

 

 

Heejin never thought that it would be like this. Granted she didn’t think she would ever see Hyunjin again, but life just had to throw her a curve ball before their senior year began.

 

After watching Hyunjin leave to their guest house, Heejin puffed up with annoyance. The first time they have somewhat of a conversation and Hyunjin is rude. _What a bad impression,_ she thought.

 

She shrugged off Yerim’s incessant questions the moment she walked over the threshold of her house.

 

“What is she doing here? More importanly, what’s she doing in your guest house?”

 

Heejin _so_ didn’t want to answer her, but it’s not like she even knew the answers herself. Her mother was very vague, as usual, about the whole thing.

 

They spent the rest of the day in Heejin’s theater room watching movie after movie after movie. She couldn’t pay any attention though, her mind obviously elsewhere.

 

She thought about how embarrassingly possessive she was about her tree and how she let that show in front of Hyunjin. Now she probably thinks she’s some tree hugging freak.

 

Heejin realized that their third movie ended when Yerim threw some popcorn at her. “What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

 

She stayed quiet again as she pulled up another movie to watch on the projector. Maybe if she ignored Yerim, she would drop it, but Heejin knew that was just wishful thinking.

 

Her friend spoke up again. “Don’t tell me it’s about your fat crush on Hyunjin.”

 

Heejin froze entirely. How could Yerim have guessed _that?_ She turned to her friend with a dumbfounded look on her face while Yerim’s was unreadable.

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

Yerim shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at Heejin before she carefully spoke her next words.

 

“Remember your summer party before 6th grade?”

_Heejin and her group of friends were gathered in a circle on the floor of her room, Hyunjin reluctantly sitting in the corner by Heejin’s desk, fiddling with her outfit._

_Haseul wanted to play a game of truth or dare and of course everyone agreed, minus Hyunjin and her silence._

_“Heejin.” Haseul chose her first target, watching as the girl in question pretended to be confident. “Truth or dare?”_

_With no hesitation, ”Truth.”_

_“Have you had your first kiss?”_

_The others laughed as Heejin turned bright red. “I-I haven’t yet!”_

_Hyejoo spoke up, a small tone of surprise in her voice. “You’re the last one here who hasn’t then.”_

_Silence fell around the room, everyones eyes wandering towards the corner where Hyunjin sat. Heejin silently gulped at the mischievous glint in Haseul’s eyes._

_“Unless you include her.” Hyejoo finished. Heejin really didn’t like where this was going, and she knew it was going there when Haseul spoke up._

_“Hyunjin, I dare you to kiss Heejin.”_

_Her friends all snickered, except for Yerim who quietly gasped, looking back and forth between Hyunjin and Heejin._

 

_Hyunjin was sitting upright, with wide eyes. She looked like she could run at any second. Chaewon tugged on Heejin’s shirt, pulling her up to push her towards Hyunjin._

_Heejin stuttered. “G-Guys, let’s not do this.”_

_Haseul and Hyejoo simultaneously replied. “Why not?”_

_Heejin had no idea how to get out of this. “I’m sure she doesn’t want to! Besides, she’s not even playing.”_

_Haseul stared at her and after a while, she shrugged. “Lame.”_

_After a chorus of boo’s from Chaewon and Hyejoo, they were back in a circle playing a different game. Heejin’s heart still hadn’t quieted down after the prospect of kissing Hyunjin because of a dare._

_She glanced towards the corner, empty. Slightly panicked, she immediately looked towards her door, seeing Hyunjin quickly disappearing down the hall._

_Heejin got up in the middle of their card game, without another word, and followed Hyunjin out. Yerim sat quietly, focusing too hard on her cards while she listened to the others throw jabs at Hyunjin and Heejin._

_She got up too, giving an excuse that she needs to go to the bathroom. Thankfully, they bought it, but that wasn’t where she was intending to go._

_Yerim rounded the corner, immediately stepping back to hide behind the wall when she saw Heejin with Hyunjin by the staircase._

_She heard Heejin shyly apologizing and Hyunjin just staring back at her. Yerim was about to turn back around before she saw what came next._

Heejin was reeling at Yerim’s confession, but it was the story that made her dizzy. She shoved what happened so deep into her memory that she almost forgot it happened. Almost. _  
_

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

 

Yerim gave her a look. “Why didn’t you tell us what happened?” Heejin blinked, not knowing what to say to that exactly.

 

She sighed as she answered Heejin’s question. “There was no point, since that was the last time we ever saw her.”

 

Heejin thought back to that moment. Hyunjin had leaned in to give her a quick peck, but it meant everything to Heejin. She was her first kiss. But she doubts if Hyunjin even remembered that day.

 

Yerim continued after letting Heejin process a bit. “The others were always harsh on her, but I never minded her. I figured you had a soft spot for her since you let her stick around all the time.”

 

Speechless was sort of an understatement for Heejin after hearing everything Yerim has said about her and Hyunjin.

 

“I-I don’t have a crush on her.” Heejin said, unconvincingly.

 

“Lie to me again.” Yerim joked, throwing a piece of popcorn at her friend. “It’s okay, you know, if you do.”

 

They were met with silence again. Heejin, again, had no idea what to say back, so she fiddled with the controller and pressed play to start another movie. _  
_

Heejin wasn’t ready to admit to anything yet, but she was relieved to hear Yerim’s support, even if it was teasing.

 

That night, Heejin restlessly stayed up, thinking about the recent events that have thrown her in for a loop. This just wasn’t the way she wanted her senior year to start out, and school hadn’t even started yet. _  
_

Heejin walked around her backyard, sparing some glances quickly towards the guest house. They were setting up tables and lights for the annual end of summer party her parents threw for their friends and neighbors.

 

She hadn’t seen Hyunjin in a while, and her mom had been too busy to boss her around this past week. That meant she didn’t have a real reason to interact with the other girl.

 

She wondered if Hyunjin would even show up at all, if she would lock herself in her room in the guest house. Before Heejin knew it, she was walking up the steps to the guest house. She was ready to knock when the door swung open. It was Hyunjin’s dad.

 

“Oh, Heejin! Are you here to see Hyunjin?” Her eyes widened when he turned around to yell up the stairs for his daughter.

 

“Th- that’s okay!” He waved his hand dismissively, pulling her into the house as he walked out.

 

“Maybe you can convince her to come out for the party!” He waved and shut the door close, leaving Heejin flabbergasted inside the guest house.

 

She hesitantly stepped around the shoes near the entryway and slowly walked down the hallway. The guest house was exactly how she remembered it. Heejin and her friends, sometimes Hyunjin, would spend slumber parties here.

 

It looked a bit different, obviously fitted towards the Kim’s and their decor taste, but she didn’t mind. She fleetingly wondered just how long they were going to be staying here.

 

A crashing noise upstairs led her to jump in surprise before she ran up the stairs, throwing the door open to one of the bedrooms. She found Hyunjin sitting on the ground, rubbing at her swollen ankle.

 

“What happened?” Heejin instinctively dove towards her, ignoring the way the other girl slightly flinched at her unexpected presence.

 

Heejin doesn’t know why she expected an answer, or Hyunjin to even talk to her, or speak up. She stood up and offered her hand, waiting for Hyunjin to grab it so she can pull her up.

 

Hyunjin stared at her hand, deciding to just heave herself up and onto the bed behind her. She finally spoke.

 

“What are you even doing here?”

 

Heejin had no answer. She absolutely had no answer.

 

“My mom sent me to come get you for the party.” She lied, a little too expertly.

 

“I can’t.” Heejin had expected that, yes. “My ankle is broken.” But she didn’t expect that.

 

“Since when?!”

Heejin’s phone rang, just as she was about to _not_ get an answer from the girl frowning at her foot. She stepped away and turned around, answering the call without taking a look at the ID.

 

“Hey! I’m in your room, where are you?” Heejin facepalmed her forehead, the sound even perking up Hyunjin from behind her. _  
_

She totally forgot about Jungeun. Or that she was coming to the party. _  
_

She turned back to face Hyunjin, shooting her a look when she noticed her acting like she wasn’t eavesdropping. “I’m in the backyard.” Hyunjin raised her left eyebrow at that, Heejin shrugged it off, ready to leave the guest house anyway if the other girl wasn’t going to talk to her.

 

“I’ll be right there.” She heard Jungeun’s flirty voice carry through the speaker and into her ear.

 

Heejin waved quickly and darted out of the room. She didn’t want anyone to know that she was in the guest house, it would raise a lot of questions she didn’t want to answer.

 

She noticed the window curtains being pulled closed from Hyunjin’s room in the corner of her eye when she embraced Jungeun in the backyard. Maybe it’s best that Hyunjin doesn’t come out tonight. _  
_

To be honest, the past month has gone over Heejin’s head. And her current situation, of course she has no idea how everything came about. Jungeun was dragging her towards the guest house, drunk from the drinks they sneaked from the open bar for the adults.

 

“No one will find us here!”

 

_Yes, someone will._

But Heejin didn’t know how to even tell Jungeun that they had people staying in their guest house, but more currently _Hyunjin._

“Why can’t we just go back to my room?”

 

“Too far.” Jungeun replied quickly, tugging her into the house, settling against the wall in the entryway.

 

“Dad? Is that you?” Jungeun leaned away from her, brows scrunched in confusion at the voice coming from upstairs. Heejin paled, the alcohol in her stomach suddenly not sitting well. _  
_

“Who’s that?” Jungeun’s question was answered when Hyunjin flipped on the light switch.

 

Before any words could transpire, Heejin threw up the contents of the food they had at the party, all over Jungeun.

 

 

Heejin found herself in a familiar room, but it definitely wasn’t hers. She woke up to darkness outside, and a pounding headache that made her grasp at her head. The clock by the bedside table read 2:23am. She whimpered slightly, throwing the covers off to get up and go to the bathroom.

 

She was never going to drink again.

 

“Where are you going?” Heejin was hungover and it was still the middle of the night, but she knew that voice. She squinted in the dark, the voice coming from the bed she was just on.

 

“Hyunjin? Is that you?”

 

“Who else would it be?” Hyunjin slowly said, rubbing her eyes before she turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.

 

A million thoughts bombarded Heejin’s brain but they all ended in a searing pain shooting through her head. She rushed to the bathroom, the pain overwhelming and enough to push her to puke again.

 

She felt a presence behind her while she hovered over the toilet. A hand gently pulled her hair back, holding it in place for her as she dry heaved.

 

Heejin took a deep breath as she slumped against the bathroom wall. “I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

 

Hyunjin just gave her a sad, tired look. Heejin’s mind went blank when the other girl reached for her face. “W-What are you doing?” She nervously pulled away from her hand.

 

Hyunjin hesitated slightly before she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Heejin’s ear, smirking ever so softly at the reaction she got from her.

For a few seconds, Heejin allowed herself to stare into Hyunjin’s deep brown eyes. They look sleepy, _cute,_ she thought.

 

Her stomach did flips and she couldn’t tell if it was the bile bubbling or the butterflies going insane. It was definitely the alcohol begging to be let out of her system.

 

Hyunjin is a saint, Heejin had decided, after another round of puking and the poor girl holding back her hair in a feeble attempt to help the hungover girl.

 

She was beyond embarrassed at this point. She doesn’t think she could ever face Hyunjin after all of this. Her eyes were fluttering close, and the last thing she remembers before knocking out from exhaustion is the toilet bowl flushing.

 

 

Heejin woke up, again, in the same bed, but at eight o’clock in the morning, a weird sense of deja vu hitting her. Only this time her headache was dull and the sense of nausea had dissipated. She still groaned as she sat up, stretching her sore limbs.

 

Her arm collided with a solid figure next to her on the bed. She gasped as she realized Hyunjin was next to her, letting out a grunt at the sudden hit.

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Hyunjin mumbled out something incoherent, waving dismissively as she rolled over, eyes still shut as she shoved her face into her pillow.

 

Flashes of last night came to Heejin slowly as she looked around the room and at Hyunjin fast asleep next to her. _She must not be a morning person,_ Heejin thought.

 

Then she remembered how she passed out in the bathroom, how did she get to the bed? Did Hyunjin have to carry her?

 

She muttered to herself. Nothing will ever beat this total and utter feeling of embarrassment. Heejin threw back the covers softly, tiptoeing quietly, making her way out of the room as quick as possible.

 

She’s hoping, _wishing really,_ that Hyunjin actually stays quiet for once about everything that happened last night.

 

 

Jungeun hasn’t texted her at all ever since that night and Heejin is starting to think things are really over between the two of them. Until the doorbell ring reverberates through her huge house.

 

She half wishes it to be Hyunjin, but it’s not.

 

A bouquet of a dozen roses are immediately shoved in her face, a shy Jungeun peeking behind it.

 

“What are these for?” Heejin couldn’t help the grin forming on her face at the cute gesture.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you the other night.”

 

Jungeun stepped into the house, setting the flowers down on a table nearby, before she grabbed both of Heejin’s hands.

 

“Hyunjin insisted that she could take care of you and told me to leave.”

 

Heejin’s smile turned into a frown. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sudden statement, not knowing what to think of it.

 

“I don’t even remember that night.” Heejin chuckled, hoping it didn’t sound too nervous.

 

The topic was dropped when Jungeun leaned in for a quick kiss, followed by Heejin dragging her up the stairs and into her room.

 

 

They laid on Heejin’s bed, cuddling as they binged watched planet earth documentaries.

 

It had been weighing on Heejin’s mind, what Jungeun said about Hyunjin earlier.

 

“What exactly happened after I puked in the guest house?”

 

 

_Jungeun could only gasp as she watched Heejin bend down and throw up all over her black combat boots. Hyunjin was on the ground next to Heejin instantly, holding her hair back and trying to steady her._

_She managed to pull a deadweight Heejin up, raising an eyebrow at a still fairly drunk Jungeun. “Aren’t you going to help?”_

_“She puked on me!”_

_Jungeun was too drunk to register the glare that Hyunjin sent her way. “You can leave then.”_

_She gasped again, this time it was followed by an airy laugh. “Who are you to tell me to leave?” She was glued to her spot as she watched Hyunjin carry Heejin to the couch._

_Hyunjin disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a towel. She tossed it to Jungeun, who drunkenly grasped at it before it ultimately fell to the ground._

_“I can take care of her. Clean yourself up before you go.”_

_Jungeun gaped at her, fumbling as she cleaned off the puke from her shoes. She tossed the towel aside, taking one last look at Heejin before she left the guest house. Hyunjin was on the floor next to the couch, caressing Heejin’s hair._

_Jungeun’s mind wasn’t clear to say the least, but she knew the look Hyunjin had on her face. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, tilting her head in curiosity. Did Heejin know Hyunjin had a crush on her?_

_She shook the thoughts from her head before she opened the front door and left, just as Hyunjin told her to do._

“Nothing happened.”

 

Heejin narrowed her eyes at Jungeun. “Nothing?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I’m sorry I puked on your boots, I’ll get you new ones.” Heejin pouted before Jungeun kissed it away.

 

“So you do remember that part.”

 

Heejin blushed a deep red, feeling embarrassed all over again. She didn’t answer after Jungeun gave her a teasing smirk.

 

Another episode went by before Jungeun spoke up again.

 

“Why is Hyunjin staying in your guest house?”

 

If Heejin knew any better, she would have heard the twinge of jealousy in Jungeun’s tone.

 

“My parents are letting her family stay with us a bit.” Heejin nonchalantly, as best as she could, revealed. “I’m not sure for how long though.”

 

Jungeun hummed in acknowledgement. To be honest, Jungeun had been thinking heavily about their drunken night and how Heejin has been acting somewhat distant than usual.

 

Sure, Heejin was the perfect person to be with, pretty and intelligent, but she wasn’t so sure that it would be a forever thing. And she knew deep down that Heejin felt like that too.

 

“Heejin?” The girl in question lifted her head from the pillow she was laying on, eyebrows raised. “Maybe it’s time we end things.”

 

Heejin was right the first time, things _were_ over for them.

 

 

Yerim opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Heejin had just told her about the break up (if you could call it that, she wasn’t even official with Jungeun) and she was slowly regretting telling her friend.

 

“Well, what the heck happened?!”

 

Heejin sighed frustratedly, throwing her fork against her plate, completely giving up on the salad in front of her. Yerim spoke up before she could.

 

“Don’t tell me it’s because she found out about your big crush on Hyunjin.”

 

She lunged across the marble island to slap a hand over her friend’s big mouth. Heejin frantically looked around, specifically through the window to her backyard, acting like Yerim’s voice can reach the guest house.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t?!” Heejin huffed out, crossing her arms like a petulant child. “Anyway, why would Jungeun ever come to that conclusion? She hardly knows Hyunjin.”

 

Heejin could notice the way Yerim wanted to facepalm herself. “Anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ can instantly tell when they see you two together.”

 

“Oh for the love of-“

 

Yerim raised her eyebrows suggestively, earning a whack on the shoulder from Heejin.

 

They were now just days away from school starting, a huge party coming up later that day for her friends only. It seemed like all they did during the summer was throw parties. At this rate, school could not come any sooner.

 

Maybe Hyunjin would finally come to this one?

 

The back door opened, revealing her mom and an emotionless Hyunjin standing (hiding) behind her. I guess that gave her an answer.

 

“Great, you girls can help me prepare some snacks for your sleepover party!”

 

Heejin hid her face slightly as Yerim flashed a smile at Hyunjin.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

 

Heejin would like to think that her friends had grown out of it like Yerim has, but when she earns a questionable side eye from Haseul at the presence of Hyunjin at the party, she gulps out of nervousness.

 

“What’s she doing here?” At least Haseul had the decency to ask her quietly.

 

“Her family is staying in our guest house.” Heejin shrugged, as if that sort of news wasn’t a big deal. She just hoped Haseul would drop it.

 

Thankfully she did, but she didn’t miss the way that Haseul from then on, completely ignored Hyunjin’s existence. Hyejoo and Chaewon just offered Hyunjin fake smiles.

 

They were seated in a circle on Heejin’s bedroom floor, a sense of deja vu washing over her, but this time Hyunjin was seated next to her, albeit just as uncomfortable as she was all those years ago.

 

One more thing they never really grew out of was playing silly, scandalous party games. They had stolen a bottle of wine from her parents vastly large wine cabinet to share amongst the six of them.

 

The bottle was now empty and chucked away in the corner of the room somewhere. They were going around the circle playing Never Have I Ever.

 

A sleepover party classic.

 

Whoever lost first had to go steal another bottle of wine. Haseul and Heejin had one finger left out of all of them, but it was Yerim’s turn to ask the question. Heejin immediately felt unsettled at the sudden mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Never Have I Ever, kissed someone sitting in this room.” Heejin paled while Hyunjin blinked as they both slowly put down a finger.

 

(No one noticed as Hyejoo and Chaewon shared a silly look as they put their fingers down.)

 

Heejin watched as the gears shifted and finally clicked in Haseul’s mind. “You... two?”

 

“Heejin lost! So now she has to get the wine!” Yerim, bless her heart, interrupted. Maybe Heejin would hold off on strangling her.

 

Heejin gladly stood up, wanting to escape the impending interrogation she knew she was going to get from Haseul. Halfway down the stairs, she heard footsteps behind her, automatically ready to give Haseul any sort of fake explanation.

 

But she was met with soft, shy eyes.

 

“I didn’t want to be around them without you there.”

 

Heejin didn’t know if her heart should melt or break at that. She gestured for Hyunjin to follow her to the wine cabinet.

 

 

With the second bottle finished, Heejin felt like she was floating. Yerim, Chaewon, and Hyejoo had knocked out an hour ago on the pile of blankets they set up on the bedroom floor, while Haseul, Hyunjin, and Heejin took her queen bed.

 

They had Little Mermaid playing on the tv. Hyunjin was to the right of Heejin, having fallen asleep not quite long after the girls on the ground. Heejin tried super hard to focus on the movie and not at the peaceful expression on Hyunjin’s face as she slept.

 

“When were you going to tell me?” Haseul’s voice was quiet, but it still made Heejin flinch.

 

“I didn’t think it mattered.”

 

An unreadable expression flashed across Haseul’s face. A moment passed before she spoke up. “Of course it does.”

 

Heejin turned her body slightly to look at the other girl properly. “I liked her then, and I like her now, Haseul.”

 

She definitely knew it was the alcohol giving her the courage to finally admit it to herself and say it out loud.

 

Her friend gave her a tight lipped smile, with a tiny hint of softness and a pat on her leg. “Then it is what it is.” She knew that was just about as much as she’d get for a positive reaction from Haseul.

 

 

The morning after was groggy, but everything was back to normal. Her friends ignored Hyunjin, except Yerim’s feeble attempts to include the quiet girl in some conversations, much to Hyunjin’s dismay.

 

Heejin’s mom had cooked a large breakfast for them. They all filed downstairs to take a seat around the table. Heejin froze as Yerim and Hyunjin tried to take the same seat next to her.

 

Yerim joyfully gave it up to Hyunjin, throwing a very obvious wink to Heejin as she did so.

 

Haseul hid her chuckle as she drank a glass of water.

 

If Hyunjin was aware, she was doing a real good job at keeping a poker face. Heejin was sure she had it all figured out by now.

 

 

Heejin stared out the window and at her tree, tapping nervously on her textbook. It was finally their first week of school and she was waiting for Hyunjin to get in the car so they could finally leave.

 

She was more nervous about seeing Hyunjin than their first day of school.

 

She refused to turn instantly when she heard the car door open. Heejin waited a couple seconds before she looked. Hyunjin looked so cute in their school uniform.

 

“Hi.” Hyunjin offered before Heejin can utter a word.

 

Since when is she speechless and Hyunjin is not?

 

The rest of the car ride was peacefully quiet, except the pounding of Heejin’s heart. The second the driver pulled up to the school, Hyunjin was eagerly unbuckling and out the door before Heejin can say goodbye.

 

If Heejin didn’t rush right after her, she would have missed the scene unraveling in front of her.

 

Hyunjin was embracing some pretty blonde girl down the hallway, all smiles and giggles.

 

_Who the hell is that?!_

Heejin scrunched her eyebrows in slight confusion. She was sitting at a cafeteria table with Haseul and Yerim, looking across the room at Hyunjin sitting with the same blonde girl from before. She had never seen Hyunjin exude such high energy and such... happiness.

 

“Oh, that’s Jinsoul.”

 

Heejin whipped her head towards Haseul, wanting to pretend that she hadn’t been staring at Hyunjin for the past five minutes, but her friends saw right through her.

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Captain of the cheer team.” Yerim said smugly. _What a total cliché._

Heejin wondered how Hyunjin knew Jinsoul, wondered how they got so close.

 

She really didn’t know much about Hyunjin, come to think of it. Heejin had no idea what she had been up to during the years that she was gone.

 

“Stare harder and I’m sure you can burn a hole through them.” Heejin made sure to smack Yerim before she got up to leave the table.

 

 

“Do you want to tell me who that girl is?” Hyunjin looked over at her friend blankly. She had been devouring the bread from the bakery that she had packed _specifically_ for the first day of school.

 

“What?”

 

She followed Jinsoul’s eyes as they quickly darted across the room, to a table of three. “The one that’s been looking over here the whole time.”

 

Hyunjin’s eyes landed on Heejin, softly choking on her bread before she turned back to face Jinsoul.

 

The blonde gave her a look. “Spill.”

 

“I-It’s nothing.”

 

And she was truthful. There was absolutely nothing of existence between her and Heejin.

 

“If you say so.” Jinsoul shrugged, returning to her noodles. “She’s got an obvious thing for you though.”

 

Hyunjin blinked. She didn’t believe her friend, couldn’t believe her actually.

 

 

The next few months were filled with longing glances from Heejin and blank stares from Hyunjin. They would only ride together to school in the mornings since Hyunjin would always leave school with Jinsoul.

 

Heejin wondered and wondered about Hyunjin, but she couldn’t bring herself to actually converse with the quiet girl. She was never shy, but when she was around Hyunjin, something just shut down in her.

 

It wasn’t until Thanksgiving that Heejin got the chance to be alone with Hyunjin for an extended period of time.

 

Her parents had invited Hyunjin and her family over to the main house for Thanksgiving dinner. Heejin forked away at her green beans, trying not to make obvious eye contact with the girl sitting across from her.

 

Their parents talked about everything and anything, Heejin finally getting some answers as to how Hyunjin’s family has spent the last several years.

 

“Girls, can you help wash up the dishes?” Heejin’s mother asked, pouring the adults another glass of red wine all around. “And then you can be on your way.”

 

They silently nodded in response, shuffling into the kitchen with piles of plates in their hands.

 

The first few minutes were excruciating. Heejin had to come up with something real quick.

 

“So how are you spending winter break?”

 

The dish in Hyunjin’s hand clattered a bit at the abrupt conversation. She slowly turned to Heejin.

 

“Just staying here.”

 

Heejin chuckled, very nervously.

 

“Same here.”

 

Hyunjin gave her a tight lipped smile and a short nod. The atmosphere wasn’t tense, it was just mildly awkward.

 

Heejin was done for. How was she possibly going to befriend Hyunjin if she couldn’t work up to courage to say more than one sentence to her?

 

“You can come hang out with me.” Heejin looked down at the towel in her hand, mindlessly wiping at a wet plate. She felt Hyunjin’s deep brown eyes on her. “If-if you want to, that is.”

 

“I’d like to.”

 

Heejin stopped her hands and looked up. Her eyes met Hyunjin’s and she held onto the gasp her throat wanted to let out. There was something about the way Hyunjin’s deep brown eyes latched onto Heejin’s, time literally feeling like it has stilled for that moment.

 

She felt the familiar flutter in her stomach and the beat of her heart speeding up.

 

Her mind was playing tricks, because Heejin could have sworn Hyunjin’s eyes flickered downwards towards her lips.

 

“Here are the last of the plates!”

 

Heejin jumped back, nerves finally taking over her. Hyunjin didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed by the sudden interruption.

 

Hyunjin’s dad set the last plates besides them, happily shooting them a smile before he sauntered back into the dining room.

 

It was silent until the moment they finished putting away everything.

 

“Want to come back to the guest house?”

Hyunjin quietly offered, before checking their (drunk) parents over Heejin’s shoulder.

 

Heejin could only nod.

 

 

Yerim made a point to slam her textbook close to snap Heejin whatever trance she was in this time. They were sitting in the library, studying for tests before the winter break.

 

“Getting real tired of this, Heejin!”

 

The girl in question blankly looked towards her friend. “What?” Yerim shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

“I can’t believe it’s taking you this long to tell her you like her.” Yerim whisper shouted, finally getting a panicked response from Heejin.

 

“You be quiet!”

 

Hyunjin was seated two tables down. She was drowning herself in a large textbook, with Jinsoul sitting next to her.

 

Heejin composed herself. “I’ll have you know, we are finally on casual speaking terms.”

 

Yerim gave her a look. “As you should’ve been ages ago.” She dodged the crumpled piece of paper Heejin threw at her.

 

 

Jinsoul looked at her friend. She knew Hyunjin like the back of her hand. Their moms were best friends, and the reason why they kept in touch over the years.

 

She knew when Hyunjin was keeping something from her, whether it was something big or something small.

 

“How are you and Heejin?”

 

Hyunjin was starting to doze off when she heard Jinsoul. She immediately sat up in alert at the mention of a certain someone’s name.

 

“Everything’s fine?”

 

Jinsoul gave her a small smile and Hyunjin felt uneasy. “It’s okay to talk to me... about anything.”

 

She fidgeted in her seat, closing her textbook and packing it away in her bag. She turned to look back at Jinsoul.

 

“You know how hard it is... for me to talk about my _feelings_.”

 

Her blonde friend nodded, but gave her an encouraging smile. “You can try to?”

 

It felt like an eternity passed before Hyunjin could choke out some words.

 

“It’s just different when I’m with her.”

 

Jinsoul threw her fist in the air out of excitement, but out of Hyunjin’s eye sight. She gently patted her friend’s back.

 

“I’m proud of you.”

 

Hyunjin gave her a shy smile. She had been thinking for a long time about all of this. She knew deep down that she felt something for Heejin, but she had no idea how to face it.

 

She still had no idea how to face it.

 

 

Yerim stood around the hallway, pretending to look busy when she was waiting for a certain blonde to show up.

 

“Jinsoul!”

 

She watched as the blonde looked around frantically in search of her voice. Jinsoul finally spotted her over a group of students huddled around the lockers.

 

“Choi Yerim, is it? What do you need?” She was friendly. Yerim just hoped she wouldn’t think she was crazy after telling her her master plan.

 

 

Heejin and Hyunjin giggled as they buckled their seatbelts. They were in Heejin’s truck, a gift from her parents on her sixteenth birthday.

 

They were on their way to meet up with Yerim and the others at a drive in movie across town.

 

“I had no idea you could drive.”

 

“You and Yerim are the only ones I have driven.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel special?” Hyunjin joked, making Heejin momentarily glance over at her while they stopped at a red light.

 

“Yes.” She replied softly, catching both of them by surprise.

 

Hyunjin cleared her throat, sitting up to fiddle with the radio buttons. Music filled up the quiet atmosphere for the rest of the drive to the theater.

 

 

Yerim looked around to see Heejin’s truck pulling up into the lot. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Haseul’s convertible with the top down.

 

Jinsoul had brought her own car, popping open the trunk with a whole set up of blankets. Yerim shot her a quick text.

 

_Yerim: plan in motion!!_

She saw Jinsoul a couple cars down, giving her a thumbs up. Yerim squealed, getting Haseul’s attention.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

Yerim could only smile.

 

 

“They usually play Christmas movies this time of year.” Heejin said as she spread out blankets and pillows on her trunk bed.

 

Hyunjin let out a chuckle. “I could only assume.” Heejin playfully rolled her eyes.

 

She checked the time on her phone. “We still have some time to grab some snacks and find the others.”

 

Hyunjin took it upon herself to grab them some popcorn from the concession stand. On her way over, she spotted Yerim talking closely to the employee inside. Her eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

 

By the time she got there, Yerim was happily bounding towards her. “Have fun!” She squealed before zooming past Hyunjin.

 

That was weird.

 

 

Heejin was already snuggled up in the blankets when Hyunjin came back with the snacks. She crawled up, plopping down right next to her, some popcorn toppling over onto them.

 

Heejin let out a laugh, making Hyunjin’s heart flutter.

 

The stadium lights surrounding them shut off right as Hyunjin got comfortable. The projector screen turned on and the opening credits played.

 

 

The Nightmare Before Christmas was playing before them. With each passing minute, Heejin could feel Hyunjin moving closer and closer.

 

She dared herself to look over at least one time. Hyunjin had her eyes shut tight.

 

Was she _scared_?!

 

Heejin looked at her with concern, shaking her softly as to not freak her out any further. Hyunjin opened only one eye, peeking up at Heejin’s dimly illuminated face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Hyunjin’s heart was beating a million miles a minute, but it wasn’t just because of the movie. They were sitting incredibly close to each other, Heejin having to lean back to get a full look of Hyunjin’s face.

 

The movie freaked her out, she didn’t like anything scary, even if it was animated. She thought she could brave it out, but after ten minutes of it she couldn’t deal.

 

It was so embarrassing.

 

“Hyunjin?”

 

She opened both her eyes this time, looking straight into Heejin’s. The sounds of the movie drowned out and Hyunjin could feel a part of herself floating.

 

Hyunjin remembered their first kiss clearly, as if it had happened the day before.

 

She remembered the way her heart beat the same way it did now, but having to shove it so far down that she ended up feeling numb.

 

The way Heejin treated her so nicely back then, how could Hyunjin not fall for her?

 

And even when she felt like there could have been something between them, she was pulled away.

 

“Hyunjin, I swear.”

 

She cupped Heejin’s cheeks gently, her warm hands on her flushed cheeks from the cold night sky. She leaned her forehead against Heejin’s.

 

“Heejin, I-“ Hyunjin could barely mumble out before Heejin closed the distance.

 

Hyunjin felt all warm and tingly and it was consuming her, despite the cold temperatures and sudden light snowfall.

 

Their lips moved slowly and timidly, as if they were too scared to drown themselves even further into each other.

 

The ending credits started playing, but they were still tangled up in each other. They broke apart, their breathes showing around them as they exhaled.

 

There were sounds of car engines starting up around them, but Hyunjin’s eyes stayed fixated on Heejin. She couldn’t resist leaning in again to give her peck after peck after peck.

 

 

_Hyunjin blushed a deep red. She let out a soft, nervous chuckle. She couldn’t believe that she just did that._

_“Wh-what was_ _t_ _hat for?” Heejin brushed her hair behind her ear, staring down at the ground._

_Hyunjin’s face changed with a harder look. She didn’t know when or how to even tell Heejin that her family was moving later_

 

_“Goodbye, Heejin.”_

 

_H_ _yunjin turned around_ _to walk down the stairs before she_ _could get a reaction from Heejin._

_“See you later?”_ _H_ _eejin shouted after her while she gripped the doorknob._

_Hyunjin hoped she would._ _  
_

_“How are you feeling,_ _sweetheart_ _? Glad to be back?”_

_Hyunjin’s mother reached_ _behind the seat to grab her hand in comfort. They were pulling into the driveway of the Jeon’s mansion._

_Her parents had dropped the bomb on her a week before, giving her no time to mentally prepare for what_ _w_ _ould inevitably come next_ _when_ _they moved back._

_It also didn’t help that they were going to be staying at Heejin’s guest house._

_She stepped out of the car, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the familiar scenery. Hyunjin didn’t have fond memories growing up here, but none of that really mattered because Heejin was here._

_She was_ here.

 

_Across the lawn and through the kitchen window, Hyunjin could see Heejin talking to her mother at the table._

_Hyunjin held her breathe. Heejin was still as angelic as she was back then. She twisted around to face away from their mansion. Her heart was beating incredibly fast and she had to get a grip._

_Hyunjin heaved herself up the old tree in the front yard. She knows she probably shouldn’t be doing this, not because it wasn’t safe, but because it wasn’t her tree._

_Her first time seeing Heejin and she figures out that_ _she’s seeing someone else._

_H_ _yunjin knew that girl from the mall wasn’t “just a_ friend _” of Heejin’s, she wasn’t that dense._

_She sat in the tree for a total of ten minutes, thinking about how the hell she was going to survive the weeks before school, until she could finally see Jinsoul._

_After_ _p_ _ractically getting kicked off the tree by the same person who had been invading her thoughts, she ran back to the guest house._

_Hyunjin felt a rush of emotions. Sadness, jealously, mainly nostalgia. She was so wrapped up that she didn’t notice a hole in the grass._

_Great, now her ankle hurt._

Heejin feels like with every step forward, they take two big steps back.

 

After driving back to her mansion from the movie, Hyunjin stepped out before she could even put the car in park. _  
_

Heejin got out and watched Hyunjin’s retreating figure in silence. She let out a deep sigh.

 

The next day, Heejin called Yerim over for breakfast.

 

Yerim chewed on some bacon as she watched Heejin over pour her milk for her cereal. She seemed pretty distracted this morning.

 

“So how was your night?”

 

Heejin ignored the spill and dug into her cheerios. “Perfect.”

 

Yerim had honestly seen the two of them kissing after the movie, but Jinsoul held her back from interrupting.

 

“So my plan _actually_ worked.” She happily muttered, more to herself.

 

“Until we got home.”

 

Yerim furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean? You guys aren’t living happily ever after now?!”

 

Heejin gave her friend a weird look. “Well, she has yet to say a word to me.”

 

“So much for my plan.” Yerim grumbled as she threw her fork down.

 

 

The next time Heejin got to see Hyunjin was at her New Year’s Eve party. It was crazy how they seemed to have successfully avoided each other, considering they live not even twenty meters apart.

 

Heejin looked around at the drunk adults and her friends who were trying to steal a bottle of vodka from behind the open bar.

 

Hyunjin stepped out of the guest house, wearing what seemed to be a white homemade Christmas sweater with a huge yellow cat on it.

 

Heejin thought it was the cutest thing.

 

They locked eyes from across the lawn. There it goes again, her heart beating erratically.

 

She saw Hyunjin approaching, not tearing her eyes off of her. She looked determined and Heejin didn’t know what to think of it.

 

“Ten minutes until midnight!” She distantly heard someone yell.

 

Hyunjin had reached her and grabbed a hold of her arm, whisking her away to the front yard, where no one was around. She stopped them at Heejin’s tree.

 

She watched as Hyunjin pulled herself up to sit on the thick branch.

 

“There you go again, sitting in my tree.” Heejin tries to joke this time around, but Hyunjin gives her an unreadable look back.

 

She pulls herself up and sits on the same branch, next to Hyunjin.

 

Heejin looked at Hyunjin as she blankly stared ahead of her. The silence was making her nervous, but she could sense Hyunjin had something on her mind.

 

She felt a tentative hand wrap around hers. Heejin darted her eyes down at their intertwined hands.

 

Hyunjin’s biggest struggle was with words. If she couldn’t even speak up to her parents about the simplest things, how was she supposed to tell Heejin about her feelings?

 

But she knew, Heejin deserved to know how she felt, even if it made her feel like she was free falling in an endless pit of uncertainty.

 

Hyunjin calmed herself down, and spoke clearly.

 

“I think I always knew I felt differently about you.” She started, catching Heejin’s attention again. Hyunjin kept looking forward, knowing she would lose her composure if she turned towards Heejin.

 

“Then and now, I feel the exact same way, Heejin.”

 

She knew Hyunjin was trying her best to get her thoughts across, and squeezed her hand to encourage her.

 

“I-I’m in with love you, and I think I always will be.”

 

They heard the ten second countdown.

 

**_Ten_** ** _._ ** **_  
_ **

****

“Hyunjin-“

 

**_Nine_** ** _._ ** **_  
_ **

****

“It’s okay, you don’t have to-“

 

**_Eight._**

****

“Me too, Hyunjin! Me too!”

 

**_Four._ **

****

Hyunjin finally looked at Heejin.

 

**_One._**

****

“You are so-“

 

Heejin placed her hand on Hyunjin’s cheek and tilted her head.

 

Real fireworks shot around them, but Heejin could feel it coursing through her when her lips reached Hyunjin’s.

 

Being with Hyunjin like this, it gave her a sense of finality, like things have finally fallen into the right places. A sense of what should have always been.

 

The noise died down before they heard Yerim’s shout across the yard.

 

“Heejin and Hyunjin sitting in a tree! K i s s i n g!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (pls ignore the weird spacing they won’t listen to me rn but ill try and edit them later)


End file.
